whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Moses Delgado
Moses "Coyote" Delgado is an Unseelie coyote Pooka Grump in the Kingdom of the Burning Sun. Overview No one but Coyote knows his real name. This coyote pooka owns a twenty-acre expanse of land in Arizona. He calls his haven “'The Solar Center for Spiritual Healing',” and he recruits impressionable mortals and changelings into the sect he has developed. Like most survivalist groups, the Solars, as they call themselves, lead an isolated existence with Coyote at the helm. A grump, Coyote was born in the late 60s and drenched in the beliefs of flower children at a very early age. His parents raised him in bohemian style, living in a trailer in the desert. After his Chrysalis, Coyote became a favored child in the local hippie community. By then, the novelty and fashion of being a hippie had worn off for most people, but pockets of it still existed throughout the United States. Eventually, however, Coyote’s own parents settled down and got real jobs, becoming more serious as they aged. Second- and third-generation hippies took up the cause and it became a new fad in the early 90s. Coyote decided to take advantage of that. The Unseelie Coyote saw an opportunity in people’s need to feel special. Gradually, he developed his concept for the Solar Center and approximately five years ago, scammed enough money to purchase the land and begin building. He hired a public relations director and began to recruit. Currently, more than forty adults and fifty children live with Coyote at the Center. They all wor- ship him and would never say a bad word against him. They lead a semi-communist, vegetarian existence. Everyone pitches in with the gardening and other chores. Only Coyote himself is above menial labor. When a potential new member comes to the Center, they hear about love and togetherness and the coming darkness that will swallow everyone but the most pure who follow the sacred path. Coyote has honed his tactics to perfection. He guilt-trips and tempts; he frightens. Most of those who come seeking already have a weak spot that he finds and taps. Most come in search of something better. Coyote offers it to them. Of course, once they join, they legally sign over all their worldly wealth to him. Coyote has built an extensive and beautiful facility with the money he has taken from his followers. He points to this as his justification for taking their assets, claiming that all the money is used for the benefit of everyone. Of course, Coyote also leads a life of luxury as a result. His followers, however, have been so completely brainwashed that they love him as they would a god. Coyote has succeeded in changing their entire belief system to place himself at the center of their world. Nearly 75% of his followers are female, and Coyote claims conjugal rights with each and every one, even the married ones who join with their husbands and children. The other men may also enjoy the women, but they never stand in Coyote’s way when he sets his sights on any particular lover. Of the fifty children living at the Center, Coyote fathered more than half of them. He preaches against birth control, a stand that has more than doubled the number of followers he has. Everything Coyote does has a purpose. He isolates his people from the mundane world, forbidding televisions, radios, or telephones. This discourages them from yearning for their old lives and helps keep Banality to a minimum. Their lifestyle allows them to wear minimal clothing, and their rituals include nude festivals and mass orgies. Coyote encourages art, focusing on it in the home- schooling program he established for the children of the Center. In their classes, the children express themselves through unchoreographed dancing, arts, and music. The literature Coyote allows them must all have a fantastic quality. He encourages their dreams. Although his treatment of the children sounds mostly Seelie in nature, Coyote doesn’t do it for their benefit. He’s building an empire. His own selfishness and pride make the big joke he’s playing on his followers taste so sweet to him. The Solar Center is not officially a freehold, but Glamour runs at an extremely high level there. Plants flourish on his desert land, the cacti flowering at twice the normal rate and the sagebrush never going dormant. Animals seek out the area and, because Coyote dictates that no one may kill an animal, they continue to grow in number. The medical clinic at Solar Center keeps busy treating scorpion and snake bites. Recently, Coyote has had to address this problem or risk losing his followers to the natural inhabitants. Coyote couches his lies and deceptions in flowery, spiritual double-talk. He never answers a question directly, usually asking another question in response instead and laying the responsibility for finding the answer back on the person querying. He mixes this with blatant lies and truths exaggerated into falsehoods. When he teaches, he uses parables so incomprehensible that they make him sound very wise and leave his followers with a sense of inferiority. Many of the conversations at the Center involve long discussions of what one of Coyote’s parables might have meant. References # CTD. Kithbook: Pooka, pp. 69-70. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Pooka (CTD)